Super Mario Eternal Night
Super Mario Eternal Night is a series made by Royalomg in 2013. Story SPOILERS BEGIN HERE Long ago, the world was a dark wasteland. A dark lord named Malefor had the power to create darkness all over the world. It was just pure darkness, no speck of light or sun. However, a legendary God awoke to stop this chaos. He was the lord of light. He wanted to stop the eternal night and bring light back to the world. This lord had so much power, including the 8 light stars. These stars, when touched, gave amazing power. The light lord used this to defeat Malefor and bring light to the world. In fact, all of that, was a story told by Mario. Royalomg and Luigi were listening. Royal thinks it's intense, as Mario slightly thinks it's real. Luigi is thoughtful that it could be either. Luigi then realizes it's a story, and that's all they know. Royal thinks it could be real, and asks Mario, who agrees slightly, considering the Thousand Year Door legend was real and was a legend. Royal gets tired, as Mario and Luigi wish him a good night. The 3 heroes sleep, as Mario has a dream. He is at a giant tower, and it is very dark, as Mario wonders why the latter is so. It gets darker, as someone appears behind Mario, with red eyes, and proceeds to punch Mario far and wide, down into the Mushroom Kingdom, to where this black figure kills him. Mario wakes up, but not known to him, he's not alone. Luigi runs into Royal's room, and proceeds to wake him up as Royal sleeptalks. Luigi heard Mario scream, and is worried. Royal asks why Luigi doesn't go, and Luigi just answers that he's too scared to. Royal calls Luigi a baby as both of them head into Mario's room. They head in, asking Mario what happened, as he relays the events of the dream. Royal believes that Mario's telling of the story turned it into a nightmare, and that it's just a dream. They all go back to sleep again, assuming nothing too bad. The next morning, Mario asks about Luigi, as Royal hasn't seen him either. They both go outside, as they see Luigi, but with a black face. The being inside Luigi pops out, leaving Luigi unconscious. The black figure then kicks Luigi into the wall, supposedly killed. Mario and Royal get angry, and demand to know who he is. The black guy refuses to say anything and asks for the castle. Mario asks why, as the black guy refuses again. Mario challenges the black guy, as the fight begins. Mario saves Royal from the hit by the blast, as they are glad they were able to dodge. Royal still wants to fight, as Mario wishes to do this alone, to save Royal. The two, Mario and the black guy, then duke it out. The fight continues, as Mario begins to lose. The black guy approaches Mario, still wondering if Mario wants to defend the castle, whilst almost defeated. Mario replies yes, as the black guy proceeds to kill Mario. Royal then comes out of nowhere and kicks the guy out of the way. Royal begins to own the guy, as he asks mario if he needs him. Mario is grateful, but still worried for Royal. Royal disagrees with Mario's concern, saying he didn't want to see Mario killed for the sake of his life. Royal wanted to show his appreciation to Mario, as Mario agrees, believing Royal is right. Royal shows his care, and promises Mario he'll stay with him until the day he dies. Mario cries a tear of joy, and continues the fight with Royal. The two plan to go to the top of the castle. The black guy powers up, as Mario flies with a Wing Cap with Royal on his back, as Royal jumps and pushes the black guy to the ground. The black guy only says "You'll never defeat Malefor," before disappearing from in front of Royal. Royal is confused, as Mario asks if he is ok because of the explosion. Royal doesn't wish to say, and just replies that he is fine. Mario wonder's if anything's the matter, as Royal just replies that he is tired. Mario wishes to go back in the castle, as Luigi wakes up, seemingly alive. Mario questions why, as Luigi replies he's been through worse. They all go in the castle, and have a normal day. That night, Royal sits on the castle as Luigi comes with him. Royal couldn't sleep, considering the story Mario told, as Luigi wonders. Royal wonders if it is actually true, also considering the thing the black guy said to him before disappearing. Luigi said it has to be an imagination. Royal doesn't think so, as Luigi doesn't think to believe Royal at all. Luigi will believe it is fake in his mind, forever. Royal still thinks so, and goes back to bed, but before doing so, asks Luigi why he is on the roof. Luigi saw Royal and just wanted to follow him. Royal runs off, as Luigi whispers something strange, unknown to anyone. The next morning, at 7:30am, Mario comes out, noticing how quiet it is. He wonders what Luigi and Royal are doing as he finds Royal playing an N64 game. Mario tells Royal it's been a quiet morning, as Royal agrees. Mario senses a bad feeling, as Royal doesn't know what happened after yesterday either. Mario wonders why, as Royal explains the black guy's words after his defeat, but never gets to say them due to an interruption from outside. They run ouside, and see an army of shadow guys. Both Mario and Royal flee, and try to hold the door, as it becomes too much. Luigi wonders what up, as all the noise is annoying him. Royal asks for help, as Luigi runs, but the two heroes with the door get flown off, as the shadow guys invade. The shadow guys own Luigi, as he is flown far away. Royal realises there's nothing they can do as the shadow guys attack the castle even more. Mario puts the Wing Cap on, and him and Royal fly away, abandoning the castle. They fly for a very long time, to the point where Royal worries about Mario. Mario assures Royal he's fine, as Royal wonders about those shadow guys. Mario doesn't know, but only knows they are strong. Royal agrees after the issues with Luigi, as a flashback is shown. Mario wonders if he's ok, as does Royal. Mario also starts to worry about the princess, as Royal secretly doesn't care slightly. Many several minutes later, the two notice a huge flying ship. Mario lands, as both of them check it out. The two of them explore for a bit, until they find a black figure. This black figure orders them to get out, as the two aren't bothered by his demands. His eyes glow red the moment Royal goes closer, as he backs off and asks one silly question (Where's the bathroom) as the black figure shoots a massive beam, sending both Royal and Mario flying. In an unknown area, strangers find the two heroes on the ground unconscious. Royal has a nightmare, but slowly wakes up. Once he does, 4 of the strangers cheer in joy. Royal asks where he is, as one of the strangers say this is his house, and introduces himself as Supermarioglitchy4. Another introduces themselves as Pinkolol16, another Videogameguy101, and the other guy introduces himself as MarioMario54321. Royal introduces himself to them, and then wonders about Mario. SMG4 assures him that Mario is alright, and just taking a walk. Mario got up before Royal, with a huge difference, so he got bored and started walking around. MM asks what happened, as Royal explains the events with the shadow guys, fleeing with the Wing Cap and Luigi's mysterious disappearance. MM wonders how if they took the Wing Cap, they looked like crap before previously. Royal explains they saw the airship and got knocked out, after being sent flying, as VGG wonders if that's how they ended up like how they were outside. Royal also thinks they might be true from the story Mario told at the very beginning of the adventure. Pink asks what's the story. Royal explains it to them, as SMG4 falls asleep. Royal thinks they should find the 8 light stars now, as Pink explains they don't really know about such stars. VGG has no luck in finding an answer in SMG4, but says Royal should check on their leader, Starman3. Royal wonders if this is some club or something, as MM explains they are the Youtube Rangers, and that their leader, is Starman3. Royal is worried he might be mean, as Pink explains to Royal how nice he is. Royal believes this and leaves them to meet SM3. Pink wishes him luck. Royal is nervous, as SM3 teleports behind him, knowing of his appearance. SM3 teleports again, saying that he knows Royal came for his help. SM3 also knows Royal is looking for the 8 light stars. Royal wonders how, as SM3 heard the conversation downstairs. Royal asks if he knows of them, as SM3 knows what they are and where one is, but not the rest, however Royal isn't ready yet. SM3 wants Royal to show him his moves, as Royal does so, but SM3 worries that won't be enough. SM3 shows Royal what fighting would last, by pounding him to demonstrate. Royal gets it once he's flown into the sky, as SM3 teleports him and Royal out. SM3 tells Royal to close his eyes, so he can find the power that all of them have. SM3 encourages him, as Royal begins to figure it out. Eventually, Royal tests his newfound powers on SM3, finally figuring out the power issue, as SM3 orders him to stop. SM3 then finally agrees that Royal is ready now. SM3 asks Royal if he's ready to find the light star, as Royal is pumped. SM3 has a gift, and asks Royal to follow him, as he does. They end up seeing the YTR as seen before. SM3 allows Royal to take 2 of them with him, but orders to protect them too, because not only are they YTR, they're SM3's most cared for friends. Royal picks VGG101 and Pinkolol16. SM3 knows the first light star is at the bottom of Cool Cool Mountain, it's hard to find because of the fact it's hidden. SM3 asks if they're up to it, as all 3 of them are. They run off, but before continuing far, Royal thanks both of them for coming along with him, as both Pink and VGG are pleased. Royal says "Just remember that we are men and" but is cut off because Pink interrupts, and tells Royal she's a girl. Royal mistakes her even further as she explains more. Royal forgets it and tells them to keep going. Meanwhile, Mario wonders how Royal is doing, as a purple guy brings Mario over. Mario asks about his name as he introduces himself as Samir. He overheard the conversation in YTR about finding the light stars. Mario in confused, as he thought those didn't exist. Samir asks him to come to his house. They do, as he revealed he found 2, and also that Royal went to find one at Cool Cool Mountain. Mario asks how long he's been researching these as Samir reveals he's been doing this for about a month. Mario questions why he's even doing this, as he proceeds to explain. When Malefor was defeated, he said that he would return one day to seek revenge. When he'd return, he'd take over the most powerful kingdom in the world: The Mushroom Kingdom. Malefor wants more power than what he had before. With the castle and the power stars, he'd be more overpowered than before. That is why the shadow guys invaded the castle, to cause another eternal night. The only way to defeat him is to collect the 8 light stars. These stars are so powerful, that even with the power stars under his control he can still be defeated. This is why they must be collected before it is too late. However, Mario fell asleep, not listening at all. Samir thinks it doesn't matter, as he tells Mario to go to Molten Treasure Chest and find the light star there. Mario runs off, as Samir wishes him luck. Meanwhile, at Tall Tall Mountain, two strangers (named Tyler and Bowblax) find Luigi knocked out, both confused, but surprised. In a place called Overheating Oasis, 3 heroes, MarioMario761, Metkuratsu Mizuiro and Jbro109 are on their way to Blooper Land, but rest near water. The reason they're going is because SM3 wants them for something important. It starts to get darker as Jbro is hit by a shadow guy. They engage in a fight, to where Jbro loses. MM761 also gets owned, as they seemingly lose, but MG2222 comes and saves them. MG2222 orders them to go, since they look awful. The 3 others then leave. At Cool Cool Mountain, Bowblax and Tyler find Royal running to find the light star, as they realize he can teleport now, both confused. Meanwhile, with Royal, Pink and VGG, they found the cave, and Royal plans to split up, but Pink thinks it isn't neccessary as she uses a PSI power to find the light star. The 3 of them head up, finding the location of the cave. The 3 of them jump into the wall. They land in a snowy area, and they find the first light star. They then proceed to head back to the village, as it turns dark and a black figure appears in front of them. He congratulates them on getting the light star, and demands they hand over the star or Peach will be harmed. All 3 of them don't really care, until he shows another girl, which hits Royal right in his feelings. VGG and Pink are confused, as the shadow guy threatens bring the light star until tomorrow or she dies. He disappears, as Pink asks who the girl was. Royal answers it was his sister. He then sheds a tear, remembering memories of his sister, and a promise. He then runs off, with Pink and VGG running off after. They lose track, but run back to the village, to SM3, to tell him where Royal is going. Starman3 is quite shocked, as Pink explains they threatened to kill his sister so he has gone to save her. SMG4 asks SM3 if they're going to stop him, as SM3 decides they go to Blooper Land as HE goes and stops Royal being possibly killed. MM wants to let everyone help, but SM3 wants to protect everyone. He then runs out, as Pink waves goodbye, wishing him luck, as VGG wishes him luck too. Meanwhile, Royal stares at the moon, promising to his sister in a whisper. Eventually he finds the castle, albeit changed, it's still the same. He finds a dead Toad, and then guards, which annoy him, and then a pool of blood, to where he faints for a good while before waking up to swim in it. Once he's inside, he vomits. He finds another puddle and fails to avoid it. He opens another door and hears cries for help when he starts walking (also commenting there is no blood here). He opens the door calling for help and finds 5 people: Smus16475, Fawn, IllusDark8, LuigiFan383 and Mejiacantillogustavo. They were kidnapped and didn't want to go near the blood-infested areas, also couldn't escape through Hazy Maze Cave because the entrances lead right back to where they started. Royal explains to them his story of the blood, which disgusts them, as MCG asks why Royal is here anyway, as Royal explains he's there to save his sister. The others agree to help after Royal expresses his feelings, but Royal rejects, wanting to do this alone. He then showed them out. Royal continues to explore and beats up two more shadow guys. He asks a Boo about his sister, as he continues to explore. He suspects nothing, even though a camera has spotted him. A shadow guy confronts Malefor about Royal's arrival, as Malefor wants Royal brought to him, dead or alive. Royal comes and saves his sister (Adriana) as she wonders what he's doing here (referring to him as his name Branden) as he replies that he came to save her. She tells him of a button after he asks of such a thing as he goes over and frees her. However, the two get ambushed by shadow guys, as Royal starts worrying, trying to pull a trick but not working. Adriana is confused, as Royal gets annoyed and fires a beam at the black guys. They continue to flee, and as soon as they get in the main room, they get surrounded. They seem to lose hope, as Royal hears something, and is awfully confused. Starman3 then breaks in and protects Royal and Adriana. He tells them to go, as Royal worries for him, as they leave, not wanting to upset him. They run, but Royal stops, wishing to go back and help SM3. He goes back and helps, by using the light star to beam all the shadow guys away. They then run with Adriana back to the village. A few survive however, as Malefor is furious. He now doesn't just want Mario, Luigi and Royal dead, but Starman3 too. Later, Adriana, Royal and Starman3 get home to Blooper Land, where all of the Youtube Rangers hang out. They go inside, and see some of their friends from before, however, Videogameguy is missing. He runs out, apologizing for being so late as he falls in love with Adriana, falling over in the process, as everyone else just deems it as being normal. MarioMario54321 notices that Royal has the light star, as he shows it to them, pleasing them all. However, Royal gets concerned about Mario, as they all tell him not to panic, as he's Mario and he should be ok. With Mario, he manages to find a very hot lava land, as a Pink Bob-omb near him was asking why he came to Molten Treasure Chest, as Mario tells him his name, and that he's here to find a light star. The Bob-omb doesn't appear to know about the light star, but tells Mario he can look around with the Wing Cap. Mario thanks him and uses it, but falls in the lava dying. He gets to where he needs to, moaning that he needs practice, as he finds himself near a cave. A random voice talks to Mario, as Mario is slightly confused why these things are being said, as the figure drops down, but is unseen. In Jolly Roger Bay, MarioMario761 and Jbro109 find themselves wandering through here, because they still need to get to Blooper Land, as such, they need Fawn's direction to tell them where to go. They ask her, as she wonders where Met is, as she somehow knew they were supposed to be together, as the 2 of them realize they forgot him. Jbro gets sad, the other 2 telling him Met will be fine, as they hear explosions, and then they get ambushed by 3 seemingly possessed people, it turns into a fight to where MM761, Jbro and Fawn all defend themselves against a possessed Enzo, WhiteTongue and HowToMedia72. Fawn manages to sink the ship halfway though whilst defending herself, as the heroes manage to win. Fawn manages to de-possess WhiteTongue, (it's assumed Jbro de-possessed HTM72) as MM761 and Jbro see a still possessed Enzo staring at them. Mario still asks the mysterious figure who he is, as he reveals himself as Cdrom1019, as he reveals he was just flying around the place because he felt like it, as Mario asks him about the light star, Cdrom explaining that maybe he did but maybe not. Mario tells him it's serious, as Cdrom tells him that his refrigerator is in danger as well because "it's running to Mexico" (it's a joke), as Mario just asks if Cdrom can help him, as Cd eventually does. Cd tells him how there's nearly nothing to stand on due to the lava, as Mario tells him not to worry, however he gets picked up by a Chuck-Ya, as Cdrom reminds him there's one there. Back with Malefor, one of his minons comes and tells him that the possessers of HTM72 and WhiteTongue were destroyed, as Malefor thinks of something else, destroying his minion. Then, Malefor says it is complete, as Mario appears, with red eyes, as the episode ends. Met wakes up meanwhile, wondering why it's getting so bright as he really wakes up in the middle of the night to find he's alone and was abandoned by Jbro and MM761. He finds a nearby cave which turns out fo be a maze. He takes a left turn at one point which eventually leads to him finding a shadow guy. They then ensue in a big fight, as another comes, outnumbering Met until 2 more heroes arrive, SuperBluey2749 and TheShadowGlobe. Met is very confused as they fight, the shadow guys not giving up until the sun rises, relieving the heroes, and destroying the shadow guys. MarioGame2222 covered in blood appears in front of them lying down, supposedly invisible during the night, worrying the 3. Meanwhile, all the shadow guys disappear elsewhere and another passerby, RoyalGeno notices that they disppear in daylight. Kaptonman notices his statement and finds it interesting. RoyalGeno asks the other two why they're there, as Bowblax says they were chasing after Branden but found him instead. They plan to go back home, and the 3 of them do. Far away, Smus16475 and LuigiFan54321 are walking to safety after LF just saved Smus. They come to the tower, where Zaid, Ricky and Memo are also safe thanks to LF. They get to the top, as Zaid is looking at something strange, LF wondering what's wrong to find out it's something highly unpleasant. He tells the group that they're not safe here, because the darkness from the castle is spreading and getting closer to them. Memo isn't pleased by the news and Zaid asks what they can do, LF saying that they, as much as he hates to admit it, have to go to Blooper Land. Ricky gets fueled mad, not wanting to go to Blooper Land. Zaid tells him to calm down, as he punches Zaid so much that he's dangling on the edge as LF is on the ground, Memo worried for Zaid. Ricky declares himself the new leader and that he's taking over, as Zaid climbs up and punches him. Much later he wakes up in the Blooper Land castle to look at Starman3, furious at him. They fight for a long while quite viciously until Royal calms Ricky down by fighting. MM54321 declares the fight has to stop, because there's bigger problems going on right now, such as the shadow guys and numerous deaths. Royal has memories of Luigi, and Mario, and worries about them. He sees his point, and explains to Ricky that they need to work together in this situation, even if they hate each other. They shake, but just as they're about to, 4 more people come into the scene, Emiga, Gravus, Shadowarrior and Zenon. They've all come to get vengence on Starman3, and Royal asks him who they are, Starman3 replying they are trolls who want him dead, them denying his excuse. They then fight, MarioMario and Videogameguy joining Starman3 and Royal. The 8 duke it out in a massive fight that goes on for a while. Malefor watches over and plans to join in, claiming there will be no survivors after he is done. He dashes towards the scene, getting ready for a fight. Characters Main Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *Royalomg (referred by his real name as Branden by Adriana) *Starman3 Youtube Ranger Members *Pinkolol16 (Left real YTR) *MarioMario54321 *Videogameguy101 *Supermarioglitchy4 *Jbro109 (Left real YTR) *Metkuratsu Mizuiro (Left real YTR) *MarioMario761 (Left real YTR) *MarioGame2222 (left real YTR) *Smus16475 (Left real YTR) *IllusDark8 *Fawn (Left real YTR) *Cdrom1019 *Zaid (Mariofan14) (Left real YTR) *Memoodyable Heroes *Samir *Bowblax *Kaptonman *RoyalGeno *SuperBluey2749 *TheShadowGlobe *Mejiacantillogustavo (MCG for short) *LuigiFan383 *Tyler *Adriana (Royal/Branden's sister) *LuigiFan54321 *JakobtheBadassah867 (Ricky) Villains *Malefor *Shadow guys *Enzo (possessed) *WhiteTongue (possessed) *HowToMedia72 (possessed) *Emiga *Shadowarrior454 *Zenon *Gravus Category:Movies